1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens used in optical devices and the like, and a method of making the optical lens.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally known is an optical lens A, as shown in FIG. 7, comprising an optically functioning section B formed at its center part and a flange section C formed at the outer periphery of the optically functioning section B. The flange section C is mainly provided for attachment of the optical lens A.
Such optical lens A is made by charging a resin into a die and injecting the resin into a cavity (hollow portion), which is formed within the die, through a gate. As a result, after molding, as shown in FIG. 7, a gate section F and the flange section C of the optical lens A are in a continuous state. Accordingly, making the optical lens A necessitates a process of separating the gate section F from the optical lens A. Since this separating process for the gate section F is difficult, there has been a demand for developing a technique for easily cutting off the gate section F.